Hard times, A Flareon's love
by Ajay46
Summary: Anger. Love. Betrayal.  What happens when a boy loves woman?  Contains adult scenes, anthro pokemon. Come on, R&R, you'll make my day. XD


Te Pokémons are anthro.

They just sexier that way.

I have no idea how this came to, I just opened word and started typing.

This story is significantly less violent than most of mine (despite the first line), so I hope that I don't piss you off with all the lovey shit.

Hope you like it.

'Fight, fight, fight, fight…' The students chant around the two, enclosing them in their circle as they face down.

'If you give up now I won't hurt you too bad.' A Machoke taunts with a grin.

'Fuck you!' The Flareon spits back, seething in anger and clenching his fists.

'I'm gonna fuck you up.' The Machoke dashes forwards, his fist raised and ready for an attack. He Flareon threw his mouth open and spewed a column of flames over the fighting type before he could reach him. The Flareon charged in with a fire punch ready, but as his hit landed the Machoke caught him with his own punch, the two knocking each other aside as they collided. (Btw, Flareon's attack is actually higher than Machoke's. if you don't believe me check Serebii. Machoke's base attack is 100, Flareon's is 130.) The Flareon was first to his feet, being angry and fired up and full of energy he crashed into the Machoke as he tried to pull himself to his feet, burning him and hitting him hard. 'Shit, okay I give!' The Machoke scrabbled backwards away from the furious Flareon as he closed in again with a fire punch and hit him in the face, breaking his nose.

'Damien leave him! He gave up!' The Flareon closed in again, ready to deliver the finishing blow. Something crashed into him from the side from nowhere. He grunted painfully as he and the other Pokémon tumbled and the other one pinned him.

'Sergio get off me!' Damien yelled at the Typhlosion angrily as he struggled.

'Somebody help me here!' Sergio called over his shoulder as a Zangoose ran towards him and grabbed the Flareon's legs.

'Get the fuck off!' He screamed angrily as he bucked wildly, but the two Pokémon barely managed to hold him down.

'Mr! Damien's gone crazy attacking Tim!'

'Damien!' Damien seized up as that familiar voice split the air. A nervous look crossed his face as he saw a Toxicroak standing over him.

'Hey Mr Blue… how's things going sir?'

'Mum, I don't have anger problems!' Damien yelled furiously, effectively proving his mother's theories correct.

'Damien you do have anger problems!' The Glaceon snapped as her eyes remained focussed on the road as she drove. 'You're hot under the collar. Just look at what happened at school yesterday!'

'Uuuugh!' Damien collapsed against his seat, his arms crossed and grumbling beneath his breath as he pouted, wisps of fire growing from around his neck and back. Like that of many fire types, his clothing was flame retardant, as were the seats in the car.

'Just try it. You'll feel better afterwards.' She assured him as she pulled up beside the sidewalk. Damien's mouth dropped as he saw where they were.

'church? You're shitting me!' He was in shock.

'You're not going to church idiot.' His mum snorted.' 'The therapist just holds her sessions in the back of the church.'

'Therapist!' He demanded outraged. 'I don't need a fucking therapist!'

'Get out.' The Glaceon pulled off her seatbelt and pushed her door open. Damien stayed. 'Damien get out!' Damien grudgingly took his seatbelt off as he pushed the door open, swearing not quite under his breath now. 'Come on. Just get in there and get it over with, okay?'

'Whatever.' Damien's mother led him inside. In the foyer area, they turned right, not heading into the main area of the church but to a door off to the right.

'I'll be back in an hour and a half. Don't get into trouble.' Damien stared grudgingly at the door in front of him as his mother headed out the front door of the church. **Am I actually going to go in here?** He asked himself. He didn't want to, but he knew he should. Even he wasn't dumb enough to think he didn't have problems. He knew he was a hothead. His common sense got the better of him, and he entered the room calmly, hiding his anger. Illuminated by a small desk lamp, he entered a dark room where a Pokémon sat at a desk. It was a Vaporeon. She lifted a pair of reading glasses from her eyes and looked up from a piece of paper she was reading.

'Damien?' She motioned for him to sit at a chair opposite her.

'Yeah.' He muttered as he took a seat, crossing his arms and staring at the wall. He was a little nervous.

'I'm Ms Fabler. Irene Fabler.' She started as she read the piece of paper. 'Your mother tells me you're a little hot under the collar.' Hot under the collar. That was a term used often around Damien.

'She can get stuffed. She dragged me along here.' He grunted without looking at the Vaporeon. The Vaporeon scribbled something on her paper, then reached into her drawer and took something out.

'Do you know what this is?' She asked as she handed him a colourful little plush ball.

'Yeah.' Damien nodded a little as he took it, turning it curiously in his hand.

'I want you to pretend this is your mother-' before Irene could proceed, Damien had bitten a rather large chunk from the ball. He chewed it vigorously a few times, then spat it on the floor. Irene stared for a few seconds with fascination, and then began making notes again.

'Well, that was… interesting.'

'She thinks I'm a nutcase.' He snorted as he looked towards the blind covering the window. 'Hell, I probably am, but I don't need her telling me that.'

'So what's this incident from school yesterday?' She asked out of nowhere as she looked up again, tapping the end of her pencil against the table. Damien watched her carefully for a few seconds, unsure of how much she knew or if he could trust her. She looked back at him with a curious look; she kept back at a distance from him. There was something about her Damien couldn't put his finger on.

'I beat up this Machoke.' He replied with a shrug, looking at his feet.

'I understand he tried to give up, but you kept fighting him.' The look the Vaporeon gave him was so strange. He felt guilt; he felt the need to confess. Maybe it was just because he was in church.

'I was mad at him.' He admitted. 'He can't do what he wants all the time and get away with it.'

'What did he do Damien?' She pressed further. Damien shrugged nervously.

'He was hassling this girl.'

'This girl?' She inquired. 'Was this girl a friend of yours?'

'Nah. I barely knew her.'

'So why did you get involved?'

'Well I wasn't going to stand by and let it happen. I had to do something.' Irene placed the end of her pencil in her mouth and chewed it thoughtfully.

'Can we try a little role-playing?' Damien shrugged, uncaring. 'I'll be your mum, are you okay with that?' Damien nodded, and Irene began. She took a few small dolls from under her desk. A Flareon and a Glaceon. She handed Damien the Flareon as he looked it over carefully. She held the Glaceon on the desk. 'Damien! Get out here!' The doll moved a little as the Vaporeon spoke. Damien couldn't help but grin at how ridiculous she looked.

'What?' He grumbled as he placed the Flareon on the desk.

'Get the dishes done!'

'I only just chopped the berries up, do it yourself!' He called back, getting into it gradually. 'Let me have some time to myself!'

'You can do that afterwards. I need you to do this first.'

'Well I need to have some time to myself!' Damien was really getting into this. 'I did half an hour's work just then, give me at least half an hour of my own time!'

'Damien we need the dishes done for dinner!'

'Fuck you!' He threw the doll at the Glaceon doll in a sudden rage. 'Dad would give me some time to myself!' The two fell into a sudden silence as Irene scribbled something else down.

'Where is your dad?' She asked softly. Damien shrugged as he looked down at his feet.

'Somewhere on the other side of town.' He spoke distantly as he looked at the covered window, as if looking through to find his lost parent.

'Your mother didn't tell me she was divorced.'

'She doesn't tell people.' Damien explained. 'She prefers it if nobody even mentions his name, like he doesn't even exist.'

'How long has it been since you have had contact with your dad?' Irene tucked her pencil behind her ear as she talked.

'Idunno. A few months. The last time was when I got a phone call, but when mum found out who I was talking to she disconnected me.' Irene had seen this kind of thing before, but this kid was a little different.

'Why did your parents divorce?'

'Dad drunk.' He said simply. 'He was a good guy, but when he drunk he got mean. He hit mum.' The Vaporeon nodded as she continued to write in her notepad, and then closed it up.

'Well that was a good start.' She chimed up as she placed the notepad in her desk. 'That was good progress today. I hope tomorrow will be as successful.'

'Tomorrow?' He cocked his head with some confusion.

'Same time tomorrow.' She nodded. 'And do me a favour. Try being nice to your mum, okay? She's got a little conflict herself. She's obviously got something against your dad, and she's linking that to you, and your behaviour isn't helping her.' Damien nodded as some guilt set in. He had made things hard on his mum.

'Okay then.' Damien nodded as he slid his chair out, slowly pulling himself to his feet. 'Thanks.' He muttered. As much of a mutter as it was, it was a sincere mutter.

'No problem.' The Vaporeon called to him as he opened the door and stepped out. 'Have a nice day.'

'Hey Damien. How's your therapy going?' a Luxio sneered over the back of his bus seat. 'So what's your damage?'

'Shut up Terry.' Damien muttered as he looked out the window.

'You want my diagnosis?' A voice came from the seat opposite Damien. 'He's fucking crazy!' The two Pokémon sniggered at the comment.

'You could be a therapist Slim!' The Luxio called to the Graveller. 'Excellent diagnosis there Doctor.'

'Get out of my face.' Damien grumbled as he continued staring out his window at the passing scenery.

'Look out Terry, he might hit you!' The Luxio only got out half a syllable of a laugh before a flaming fist caught him in the chin, knocking him up into the roof and over his seat.

'Yeah. I might.' Slim leapt from his seat and ran to the side of his friend who lay groaning further up the bus.

'Hey!' Came an angry shout from the front of the bus. 'Damien you little bastard! What did you do now?' The Infernape bus driver slammed the bus to a halt as he jumped from his seat.

'I swear to god if you come within a metre of me I will fucking deck you!' Damien yelled up the aisle as all heads faced him. The Infernape stared back at him for a second, then decided it wasn't worth it and sat back in his seat as he began to accelerate again. Damien slid back into his seat and looked through the window as everybody continued to watch him, just trying to ignore their prying eyes.

'Damien?' He turned his head towards a soft voice behind him as a familiar Absol from two days ago poked her head over his seat. 'Thanks for standing up to Tim.' Damien smiled slightly, but didn't look at her. He was just doing what anybody else would have done. Well, what he thought anybody else should have done.

It seemed like everybody hated Damien. He scared people. He was an outcast. The teachers stayed away from his desk, people shuffled away from it; sometimes they threw paper and shot spitballs at him. As long as they didn't get close, it seemed they were safe. A Kirlia in a desk in front of him turned around and handed him a paper, keeping her distance as Damien opened it to see a roughly scribbled message inside the cover. "Everybody run away, the psychopath's in class today. He's got problems; you can tell if you get close he'll give you hell." Damien was surprised by his classmates' extensive grasp of literature. These guys were pretty smart for a bunch of retards. He looked up from his paper as his science teacher entered the room, dropping a stack of papers on his desk as he sat down. He frowned as he looked up from his desk, seeing Damien.

'Damien, the principle would like to see you.' Damien sighed as he pulled himself to his feet, ignoring the laughing and pointing around him. He scooped up his satchel as he headed along between the rows of desk, catching something as he passed a Croagunk.

'Somebodies in trouble…' The Pokémon was cut off by a swift fire punch, hitting him in the face and knocking him through the air into another student's desk. Everybody flinched at his sudden movement, watching carefully as Damien headed out the door into the hallway.

'Damien this is not good.'

'Well I could have told you that.' Damien told the Gardevoir he sat opposite.

'Damien you have gotten into three fights in the last twenty four hours. Things aren't looking good.'

'I was provoked-'

'I don't want to hear it.' She snapped as the strip of green of hair bounced as her head moved. 'That's always it, isn't it? You were provoked? You use that same story every time!'

'Because it's true!' He shouted back angrily, causing the Gardevoir to recoil. 'Every just provokes me all the time! It's not fair!'

'Damien you're being suspended.'

'Fine then! I don't care!' He kicked his chair over as he jumped to his feet and stormed out of the office in a rage. 'This school's shit anyway!'

Damien and his mother sat silently in their car as his mum drove. She had heard the news from the principle, and was not happy.

'Do you know how hard you are making my life?' She asked exasperatedly.

'Spare me the sob story. Every day is hell for me.'

'That's because you have a problem!'

'No you have a problem!' He shouted back with anger flushing his face. 'I want to see dad.' The car squealed to a sudden stop as his mother's pale face went red.

'Get out.' She hissed without looking at Damien.

'Take me to the church.' He retaliated calmly.

'THIS IS MY CAR AND YOU WILL GET OUT NOW!' Damien's seatbelt was already off as he kicked his door open furiously.

'Fine then!' He screamed as he slammed the door roughly. 'Thanks for nothing bitch!' His mother sped away into the distance as soon as his door closed. Damien swore loudly as he paced along the footpath towards the general direction of the church. He needed somewhere he could be settled. That Vaporeon made him feel calm somehow. Maybe it was those eyes… those deep blue eyes she had.

By the time Damien arrived at the church, it was already being closed for the night. He was too late. His hopes were about to die, but then he noticed who was locking up. A Vaporeon wearing a dark blue dress. She appeared to be a little disappointed, but she brightened up suddenly as she saw Damien approach.

'Damien? I thought you weren't going to show up. You're so late.' She stepped quickly down the stone steps, making sharp clicks as her high heels hit it.

'Mum and I had a little falling out and she kicked me out of the car and drove away.' He told her as she approached him.

'Had a bad day then?' She queried as she neared him.

'Hit another two guys and got suspended.' He muttered shamefully.

'Oh… you poor thing…' She bent down to his height since she was a foot taller than him. 'Would you like something to drink? I have some coco back at my house. I could take you there and we could have a session there.' Damien shrugged as he continued to stare at his feet.

'I would like that.' He confessed.

'Come on then.' Irene turned and headed towards a red corvette which sat next to the curb, unlocking it and hopping in the driver seat. 'Well what are you waiting for?' Damien slowly began towards the car unsurely. He usually spent his time at his place or school. He didn't go to others' houses. He pulled open the passenger door and slid in glumly. The sun was beginning to set on the horizon. Irene turned the ignition as she turned a knob on the console and air began blowing out. 'So do you like cars?' She asked as she pulled away.

'I've never really had much of an interest in them.' He admitted as he looked out his window.

'They say people often use cars to define people personality.' Irene continued as she drove. 'What kind of car would you have? If you could have any kind of car?'

'I wouldn't. I would have a motorbike.' All the time, Damien continued staring out his window, watching the darkening cityscape fly past.

'Why is that?' She asked with intrigue. She had her profiles of people with anger problems, but this boy was interesting in that he matched none of them. He was a unique case.

'Because I would be able to feel the wind pass me.' He told her. 'I like that feeling.' On cue, there was a sudden mechanical whirr as Irene hit a button on the console, and the car's roof began retracting. The wind hit Damien all of a sudden, whipping and lashing coolly at his face.

'You aren't too cold?' Irene asked as she drove.

'No way. I'm a fire type. This feels great.' He turned his head away from the window and looked at Irene briefly. She caught him looking.

'You know, that's the first time today you've looked at me all day.' She grinned as she returned a look. 'Do you do that often? Just sit there and stare out the window?'

'Yeah. Nobody wants to see me looking at them.' He said as he looked away again.

'I don't mind you looking at me.' Damien could see a sincere smile on her face as he stole a quick glance.

'Thanks.'

Irene's apartment building was on the opposite side of town from where Damien lived. An upper class area. She pulled into an underground car park as she removed her seatbelt.

'Home sweet home.' Irene climbed out her door as the roof slid back up again. Damien got out from the passenger door and closed it as she locked the car. Irene's apartment was on the sixth floor of the complex. The door was a creamy white colour with "34" on it, in gold stylized font. 'Well come on in.' Irene slid a key into the lock and pushed the door open as Damien followed inside. She flicked a light switch, illuminating the apartment with a sudden flash. **Now this is high end…** Damien thought as he entered. Very modern interior. Gleaming wooden floor, black furniture along with leather recliners and couches with white and grey wallpaper. She twisted a knob under the switch, dimming the lights a bit and turning the light green as Damien entered behind her. 'I hate all these bright lights. I prefer something a little easier on the eyes. Like a nice red or green. Even a purple is good.' She closed the door behind Damien as he entered, looking around in awe. 'I'll put the jug on.'

Damien placed himself in one recliner to the right of the couch as he looked around the room. He and his mum didn't exactly live it up. They barely got by with bills and everything.

'All right then, the jug's on so it'll be a few minutes.' Irene slipped out of her shoes and kicked them beside the edge of the couch as she sat at one end. 'Come on then.' She motioned for Damien to join her. He did so obediently. 'So Damien, I suppose you don't have many friends at school?'

'None.' Damien shook his head. 'Everybody seems scared I'm going to punch them in the face. When they do, that's usually the case.'

'So you do punch people?'

'Yeah, but only when they get near me.' He explained. 'They shoot spitballs at me, throw balls of paper at me, hurl insults at me across the room and I just sit there and take it. But as soon as somebody gets close enough to me holding a "kick me" sign, I deck them.' Irene only now realised what Damien had to put up with every day. All the torment he received from his classmates. She felt sorry for him. He had no friends and enemies everywhere.

'So you only hit others when they get close? Why is that?' Damien shrugged.

'Idunno. Something just gets me riled up.' Irene sat silently for a moment in thought.

'Damien, may I try something?' Damien nodded unsurely. 'How do you feel about your classmates?'

'They're a bunch of dicks.' He shrugged as he answered. Irene nodded, then asked:

'Do you object to people being near you?'

'A little.' He confessed.

'So, would you object to me being near you?' Damien looked at Irene unsurely, weighing things up. Did he trust her?

'No…' Irene's hand rose, moving slowly in front of Damien's face. He felt a little uncomfortable initially, but something else comforted him quickly.

'How do you feel about your mother?'

'Well i…' Damien shrugged briefly as he watched the lithe hand hovering I front of his nose. 'I know she's just trying to help me. maybe I am a little bit hard on her.' He confessed guiltily. 'But the way she treats me sometimes…' His fists clenched at his sides. 'I hate it. I absolutely hate it, why can't she be fair to me? To understand what I want?' Irene's hand moved away. 'I dunno. I'm just confused.'

'Damien, hold your nose can you?' He did so with confusion as Irene held her hand under it.

'How do you feel about me?' Something small inside Damien involuntarily jumped.

'I think you're a nice person.' Irene nodded with a grin.

'Now take your hand away.' Damien removed his hand from his nose. 'How do you feel about me?'

'I think you're a great person, and I feel you can understand me.' He confessed. 'Everybody I know stays so distant from me, but then here you are trying to help me. Nobody's ever taken so much of an interest in me, and I feel good about that.' Irene smiled warmly as she moved her hand back.

'Thank you.' She said with a smile.

'Thank you.' Damien replied with a faint blush, disbelieving what he just said.

'Can you smell strange things?' Damien didn't understand.

'Strange things?'

'Do get emotional when you can smell other people?'

'I never really considered it.' He shrugged.

'You really seem to get emotional when I come near you. Is that what happens at school? You can smell your classmates and it intensifies your anger?'

'That would explain a lot…' He began reflectively as he heard a click from somewhere nearby.

'That's the coco.' Irene pulled herself from her seat as she headed into the kitchen. She returned a short time later and handed Damien a cup of dark brown liquid.

'Thanks.' He nodded appreciatively and blew on the cup, billowing the steam .

'Where is your dad then?' Irene asked as she sat back down.

'Some apartment somewhere in town.' He took a sip from the boiling hot drink. 'Why?'

'Perhaps you should stay with him for a while. I think you should leave your mum alone for a while.'

'I don't know his number.' Damien told her as he took another long sip. 'I'm going to put up with mum for another night. I'll have to or she'll kick me out again.'

'I could set you up on the couch here for the night.' Irene said without thinking.** Oh no, I'm getting too close to him.** She realised. She felt bad for him. He had things so tough right now; she just wanted to hug him. To make him feel better.

'I don't know…' He murmured shyly as he looked away.

'I'm your friend, aren't i?' Irene surprised Damien with that word. Friend.

'I…' Damien stuttered. 'I'm not sure. I've never had a friend, so I wouldn't know what it's like.' Irene couldn't take it. He tugged at her heartstrings.

'Oh come here.' Damien jumped a little as the Vaporeon moved in on him quickly, throwing her arms around him and holding him tightly. His first instinct was fear, and run away, but then his thoughts softened, he felt the warmth from her comforting him. Her skin… it wasn't cold like the others'. It was cool, smooth, wet.

'What… is this?' He asked softly in surprise as Irene hugged him.

'This is a hug.' She whispered softly into his ear as she held him. Damien felt a strange sensation as her body was held tight against him. What was this feeling? He had his suspicions of the warm feeling growing inside him… should he? He was so alone. He was feeling new things. He leant up into Irene and kissed her on the mouth. He regretted his move instantly as she recoiled quickly, blushing heavily.

'I'm sorry…' Damien went red as he looked away, feeling incredibly stupid and foolish and idiotic. He quickly stood up and headed for the door quickly, ashamed of himself, but a hand gripped his arm and pulled him back. He fell onto the couch as Irene grabbed him tightly again, hugging him more tightly.

'I know how you feel.' She whispered to him, running one hand along the back of his neck. 'I understand.' Damien felt her cool skin touch him gently, running up and down him. It was soothing, and cool, and felt pleasant. He enjoyed her touch. Other people he didn't, but he liked her touch.

'I think I love you.' He confessed with a sniff as he looked up into Irene's eyes hopefully.

'I think…' Irene couldn't understand this, but she knew what it was. Sometimes she began to feel for her patients she helped, but this was different. 'I think I love you too.' She bent down and kissed Damien on the lips as she ran a hand along his furry back comfortingly.

'I've never loved anybody before until now…' He told her as Irene pulled back. 'You're the only one who likes me. You aren't scared of me. You aren't mean to me. You aren't like them.'

'I'm sure they would like you if they got to know you.' Irene assured him as she scratched his chin. 'Thank you for letting me touch you.' She whispered.

'Your skin feels nice.' Damien blushed as he leant into the hand at his chin.

'Your fur feels nice.' She told him as she continued and leant back down to him, kissing him again, long and affectionately as the heat of his mouth met the coolness of hers. His kiss was passionate in some aspects, warm, hot and strong, while hers was affectionate, cool, gentle and soothing. Irene pulled back reluctantly with a quick gasp for air.

'That was amazing.' She murmured dreamily as she held him. Damien made no response. She realised he was asleep. Snuggled into her body gripping her arm. Asleep. Irene couldn't believe herself. Falling in love with a fifteen year old kid about eight years younger than her after she only met him twice, but he was so interesting. He was strong. Even with his life crumbling around him he managed to stand and had not cried. He was fascinating. His mind worked in such a strange way she had never seen before. He was deep. He could understand things greater than himself and was not afraid to show his feelings around her. What was she doing?

'Damien… are you awake?'

'Yuh-huh…' Damien pried his eyes open as Irene beamed at him. She was wearing a dark purple knee length skirt and a similarly coloured shirt with a low cut "V" in the front, both of which complimented her deep blue skin. Sunlight shone through the curtains, leaving a bright rectangle on the ground. Irene offered him a hand, which he took as she pulled him off the couch to his feet.

'Good morning sleepyhead.' She stroked his cheek and leant down to kiss him again briefly. He murred into her mouth in satisfaction and grinned as she pulled away. 'I was thinking we could go see a movie.' She suggested as Damien rubbed his eyes tiredly. 'It could be like a date.' **A date..?** Damien thought as he gazed back into her eyes. 'Would you like that?' Irene still understood Damien was a little uncomfortable around others, and didn't want to pressure him.

'Yeah. I would.' He grinned, remembering he was suspended, and consequently had no school today.

'Great. There's a cinema a few minutes away from here. There's a film beginning at midday I think you may enjoy.' Irene picked up a thick book from a table beside the couch and flicked it open. 'What's your dad's last name?'

'You're sending me to his place?' Damien was a little hurt. He had sudden feelings he had developed for Irene, and he didn't want to leave her.

'I love having you around, but I have work too. I wouldn't want you to be stuck here alone while I was at work.' She was hiding something, but fortunately Damien didn't pick up on it.

'Napalsé.' He answered eventually.

'French?' Irene asked as she sifted through the phone book.

'Idunno. It sort of sound like napalm though, which is where my dad got it from. He changed his last name to it.'

'So your dad is a Flareon?'

'Yes. Like me.' Irene nodded as her finger tracked down the page.

'Here it is.' She showed the book to him, pointing at one number. 'Have a little chat with him. Ask him if you can stay a few nights. I can drop you off at eight PM.' Damien reluctantly took the phone from Irene's hand and dialled in the number as she headed into the kitchen.

The phone rang a few times, then a male voice answered.

'What?'

'Hi dad.' There was a short silence from the other end of the line.

'Damien?'

'Yeah. It's me.'

'Arceus! I haven't heard from you in ages! How have you been?'

'I'm pretty good considering mum and I just fell out and I am suspended for a week.'

'You got suspended?' Came a shocked demand from the other end.

'Yeah. I got in a few fights.' Damien already knew what his dad's response would be.

'did you win?'

'I cleaned up.' He grinned as he heard a joyous whoop from the phone.

'Great job kid. I wish I could have seen the look on your mum's face.'

'Yeah… that's sort of what I'm ringing about. I need a place to crash tonight.' He spoke using his dad's jargon. 'Mum's gone crazy on me and I'm keeping some distance until the heat's off.'

'Oh come on! You know your old man would love you to hang around.' Damien smiled as he heard this. **Good old dad.** He thought. 'So where're you chilling now?'

'I'm at…' He thought for a second about the word he was about to use, 'I'm at my girlfriends place.'

'You have a girlfriend? Damn that's awesome!' His dad was just that kind of guy. Hell, he was only thirty himself. He and Damien's mum had hooked up at a questionably young age.

'Well, she's a little older than me.' Damien understated.

'So she's a mature girl. No shame in that. So when can I expect you?'

'Eight PM?'

'Great! I'll be waiting.'

'Thanks dad. See you.'

'See you kid.'

Damien enjoyed the film immensely. He didn't often get to go to films considering his financial situation. The film was one of those drama flicks about a guy discovering true love for the first time or something. Even with a disturbing absence of violence, it was great. It helped him understand some of the things he was feeling. The whole movie Irene spent sitting close to him, one hand constantly stroking him the whole time. Damien kept one arm wrapped around her shoulders the whole time, becoming more used to people touching him, something that he didn't experience often, and sharing that warm feeling she gave him. At the end of the film, Irene pulled him out of his seat and lifted him up to her, sharing a long kiss as she stroked him and petted him. Damien allowed himself to be drawn into it, handing himself over to her as he felt her cool lips press into him affectionately. She pulled his body into her a little now; they kissed with an increase in energy now. A fierier, passionate kiss between them as they made out. Damien's body increased in temperature at this, refraining from firing up as he shared his heat with his love. His body warmed Irene's as it brushed against her as she began to feel his touch finally.

'I love you.' He grinned as the two pulled away again, hugging.

'I love you too.' Irene told him as she continued to stroke him. 'You really like that, don't you?'

'Yeah…' He purred as he tilted his head back and Irene's hand went up a little higher on his chin. 'I've lived so long being alone… when others touched me it was strange… cold…cruel… your touch is so nice… I can't understand it, but it is. I just feel so calm and happy and all my anger just disappears when you touch me…'

'Well I am honoured my touch means so much to you.' Irene told him as her cool tail wrapped gently around his leg, getting another murr from him.

'I need it…' He whispered as his eyes closed in bliss. 'Oh Irene… your touch is like a drug to me…' Irene was taken aback by this sudden comment. 'Every nerve burns with sensation as I feel you caress me, like a taste of some magic ethereal warmth I've never felt in my life… I need you.' Irene pulled him further into her, tucking his head against her breast as he listed to her heartbeat, trying to give him what he craved. She now understood the effect she had on him. She was one of the only people Damien trusted to touch him. He had lived for so long without friends, love or any significant physical contact, and there she was suddenly offering all those things. 'I love you Irene…' He whispered again as he hugged her, desperate not to let go. She now could feel him. The heat of his body flowing into her, a warm energetic wave. It was amazing. She realised what he meant now. She was his drug, and he hers. The way his energy touched her was indescribable, it penetrated deeply into her and coursed through her body. It felt magical.

'I love you Damien.' She crooned into his ear gently. 'I love you…'

Damien immediately felt cold as soon as he stepped out of Irene's car.

'Don't worry Damien.' She assured him with a smile. 'I'll meet you tomorrow. The library at ten o'clock.' Damien still looked at her with a little sadness. 'Don't worry. I would never leave you like that. I'll be there.' Damien smiled with a little comfort as he closed the door, shutting off his view of his girlfriend by a tinted window. As she drove away he felt as if part of him was being torn away from him.

'Damien!'

'Hey dad.' Damien hugged his dad tightly as he ran out to greet him. The two flared up as they embraced with grins.

'Look at you, all muscly and tough as a shithouse brick.'

'I live in a giant orgy of anger and fighting. If I can't beat up the next guy I'm fucked aren't i?' His dad chuckled heartily as he stepped back.

'Too true kid. Too true.' He looked over his shoulder to his house behind him. Damien didn't know how, but his dad was one of those no-talent rich guys with an easy job, and his place reflected that. It wasn't a mansion, but as far as regular houses went, it was up there.

'Home sweet home.' His dad grinned as he headed inside with Damien following. 'I'll show you to your room. Come on.'

The events of last night were far from what Damien had hoped for. His dad drank beer and watched rugby all night, yelling at the TV screen in anger. Not much of a conversationalist in that mood. Damien headed out for the door as his dad dragged himself out from his bedroom

'Wher' ya going booy?' He asked as he swooned, clutching his head painfully with his eyes clenched.

'I'm going to meet my girlfriend.' He told him with a shrug.

'Hey… look…' his dad started, trying his best to speak properly. 'I'm sorry for last night… I was… ah I'm sorry. I'll tell you what.' He pointed a finger at Damien with a grin. 'I'll take you out somewhere tonight. Do something together, eh?' Damien grinned and nodded. He was trying to make a better impression on Damien, and Damien appreciated that.

'Sounds like a plan.'

'That'y boy.' His dad fell against the wall and slumped against it with a lopsided grin. 'Iseer later then.' He gave a half-salute wave thing as Damien exited the house.

Damien and Irene spent the majority of the day in the park. Irene talked about "appreciating beauty in nature" and stuff as she pointed out trees whose red and yellow foliage blew around in the wind beneath them in a swirling pattern and Damien watched curiously. He had never taken time to appreciate these things. He always had something on his mind which kept him occupied. Homework, trouble at school, mum bitching at him for something.

'You know, this is the calmest I've felt in ages.' Damien said contently as he sat on a bench beside Irene as she stroked him. Every touch was a new sensation. Damien wasn't sure if it was good for him, because every time he felt her he just wanted to feel her skin more. The next time he was left without her he could break down simply from the absence of the feel of her skin on him and her love.

'Why is that?' Irene asked in a soothing tone, flowing like water.

'I just don't have anything to worry about.' He smiled dreamily. 'Everything bad is just gone from my head now. It's great.'

'Hey Damien!'

'And there it goes.' Damien sighed in annoyance with clenched fists.

'Who's the chick?' A Graveller asked with a cruel grin as he swaggered up to Damien.

'She's a friend.' He answered with a challenging stare, daring him to just come a little closer into his kill zone.

'Isn't she a little old for you?' he asked as he looked at Irene. 'You might want to run girl. He might eat you or something.'

'Damien…' Irene rubbed his shoulder gently as she felt him seethe with anger. 'It's okay. Settle down.' The feel of Irene's soft, smooth, cool skin on his shoulder did just the trick, easing his rage softly.

'Don't you have other things to do Slim?' He asked with another sigh. 'Don't you have other things to spend your pathetic meaningless existence doing?' The Graveller threw him an annoyed look, seeing how calmly he was handling the situation, and shot back one more comment.

'If you say so.' He shrugged. 'But remember girl, if you feel like dumping this loser I'm in the mood for some pussy.' Damien was out of his seat in half a second and grabbed the Graveller around the throat as he lifted him off the ground.

'Take it back!' He growled menacingly, flaring up as Irene leapt from her seat and ran for him with panic as he raised a flaming fist ready to strike.

'Don't do it Damien!' She cried as she ran.

'I take it back! I take it back!' The Pokémon completely lost his composure as he broke down into a crying, bawling wreck.

'Apologise to her!' He swung the Graveller around to face Irene.

'I'm sorry!' He cried pathetically.

'Sorry for what?' Damien hissed.

'I'm sorry for disrespecting you.' He bawled in fear.

'And from now on you're going to respect women, alright?'

'Yes! Yes I will! I'm sorry!' Damien dropped the Graveller roughly to the ground.

'Get out of my sight.' Damien headed back towards the bench as the Graveller ran away in the opposite direction, rubbing at his sore throat.

'Damien…' Irene was at a loss for words.

'I'm sorry Irene…' He apologised with embarrassment. 'I just couldn't let him get away with talking about you like that. I just couldn't listen to it.'

'Well thank you for standing up for me.' She smiled at him as she petted his shoulder. 'It's good to see some men out there know how to treat a woman with respect.'

'It's not about treating women with respect.' Damien answered with a deep shake of his head as he looked into Irene's eyes. 'It's about treating everybody worthy of respect, with respect. Like you.' Irene felt a secret pang of guilt as those last two words reached her, but she tried to shrug it off unsuccessfully. She had skeletons in her closet she couldn't bring herself to tell Damien about. It would only hurt him.

'Would you like to watch a movie at home? I have some DVDs at home we could watch.' Damien nodded with a warm grin.

'Sounds like fun.'

Damien arrived at his dad's place at seven-fifty-eight PM. He said a quick goodbye to Irene before she headed away to work, whatever her job was. As he entered the front door, he found his dad standing inside wearing a tux.

'What's this about?' He asked as he entered, surprising his dad.

'Oh, hey boy.' He picked up a second suit from a small table beside him and tossed it to Damien. 'Flame retardant. You'll need it tonight I think.' His dad gave him an outrageous wink as he straightened his tie. 'Go put that on and meet me out here.'

Damien was lost. His dad had taken them into a part of town he had little experience with, the downtown area. Neon signs flashed, car horns blared, people hung around outside buildings smoking.

'Dad where are we going?' He asked as he looked around out his window.

'I'm taking you somewhere special.' He answered with a knowing grin. 'Tonight, you're gonna feel like a man.' Damien was left stunned as his dad handed him a wad of a couple of hundred dollars, confirming what he suspected. 'Don't spend it all in one place.'

'Dad I'm only fifteen.' He protested suddenly. His dad simply grunted.

'I was doing worse at your age. And while we're here, don't call me dad.' He advised as he pulled up. 'Call me Chris. Calling me dad would seem weird.' He opened his door and headed out as Damien headed out behind him. His dad locked the car and headed towards a Lucario standing outside a suspicious building with tell-tale neon signs outside.

'Hold up Chris.' The Lucario raised a paw as Damien's dad approached. 'The kid can't enter. He's too young.'

'Is that so?' Damien saw his dad's move too late. His fist ablaze, he swung a sudden right hook at the Lucario. The punch didn't even connect, yet the Lucario staggered backwards into the doorway clutching at his face.

'Oh shit! My face! Agh!' He feigned. 'Okay man, just leave me alone, please, I'll let the kid in.' He grinned with a chuckle as he let up the ruse. 'Have fun kid.' He nudged Damien sharply in the ribs as he and his dad passed. He felt the usual cold uncomfortable feeling he got when most people touched him, not like Irene.

Dull repetitive thumping filled his ears as he entered the club. The first things he noticed were the pole dancers. Hidden away in dark corners as neon red and green and purple lights shone from various directions onto them, wearing thongs, undies and other skimpy garments. Damien felt a lot of guilt as his dad dragged him inside, feeling as if he were betraying Irene's trust. His dad dragged him over to a booth with him where he sat him down beside him and gave a sharp whistle.

'So who do you want a dance from?' He asked with an excited grin as he removed the top from a bottle of vodka. 'That Gardevoir's got experience, but the Blaziken girl there has the sexiest-'

'Dad I don't want a dance. I don't want to watch any shows. I don't want any of this.' His dad looked suddenly disheartened as he took a long swig from his bottle. 'Chris,' he corrected himself, 'I have a girlfriend. I can't go through with this.' His dad's head turned away to face the main stage and the crowd erupted into a storm of noise. He still continued to down his drink as he did so.

'I wouldn't say that just yet.' His dad grinned as he pointed towards the main stage. 'The club's number one dancer's here tonight, and this is a show you don't want to miss.' Smoke rolled out from under a set of heavy looking curtains connected to the other end of the runway leading up to the stage with a single pole in the centre. They parted as a single sleek, tall figure emerged, her hips swayed side to side as she came into view. Damien's jaw dropped. 'Told you she's a nice one.' His dad said with a nudge as he watched. Damien was stunned. He didn't know what he was feeling.

'Holey shit that's my girlfriend!'

'Now you're getting into it.' His dad grinned as he watched. 'But she doesn't do patrons. You'll have to settle-'

'No dad!' Damien spoke in awe as his life turned upside down. 'That actually is my girlfriend… the one I stayed with two nights ago, the one who dropped me off at your place!' **How could she not tell me this?** He asked himself in shock as his dad gave him a shocked look.

'Don't you try pull any shit with me kid. She's out of your league.'

'Irene!'

Irene grinned to herself as she strolled out along the catwalk to the pole in the centre of the stage. Every pair of eyes in the room fell on her, and she loved the feeling she got when she saw all those lusty looks people fixed on her. She was the centre of attention, and that made her feel good, it stimulated her. She hooked one leg around the pole with a sexy grin as she began her routine.

'Irene!' She didn't stop in her routine, but was surprised by the use of her name. She quickly scanned the crowd as she proceeded with her routine, but almost fell over as she saw a pair of Flareons in a corned booth. One had a lusty grin fixed on his face, the taller one, and one's mouth hung wide open in shock. Damien.

'Damien?' She stopped suddenly, freezing on the spot as she saw the Flareon's hurt and confusion. **Oh no…** He was crushed. She spun around and dashed away, unable to believe what was happening as she ran through the curtains and backstage, crying as she ran. She couldn't face him now. He was destroyed. He would never trust her again.

'Holey shit! That's you girlfriend?' His dad's face was set in a look of awe. 'Damn you got a nice catch! How'd you get some prime ass like that?'

'Dad, don't say that.' Damien muttered darkly.

'You have just got to tap that!' His dad yelled to him with a rough nudge.

'Dad, don't talk about her like that…' He warned as he looked down at his feet. His trust in Irene was destroyed. He felt so confused, so hurt… so alone. He felt as if he had fallen into a pit of loneliness.

'If I were you I'd head straight over to her place and get some of that ass.'

'Dad!' Damien moved quickly, grabbing his dad by the throat as he fired up, hot breaths scorching the air as he stared face to face with his dad. Everybody in the club was watching the two now. 'I said don't talk about her like that!' He screamed furiously.

'Damien.' His dad muttered calmly, but angrily. 'Let go of me right now.' Damien threw his dad back into his seat as he pulled himself up and stormed out of the building. Angry, seething, hurt, confused, crying. The one person he thought he could trust, the one person he loved…

It was cold. It was dark. Damien was alone as he walked glumly through the twilight on his long journey home. Back to the only person he had left. His mum. It took him a few hours as he walked to the other side of town, and it was about two AM by the time he arrived home. The lights were on in the kitchen. Damien could see the light shining out. Warm and inviting. He smiled as he approached the front door, trying to mask his pain, and opened the door. He was surprised by what he found. A Blaziken in a blue uniform looked up from a small notepad he held in his hand.

'Damien Napalsé?' Damien nodded nervously as the Blaziken approached him, removing his hat and placing it over his heart. He placed one hand on Damien's shoulder as he looked at him with a sad face. It was even colder than any other touch he had experienced before. 'There's something I need to tell you…'

Against what she felt inside, Irene returned to the club the next night. As usual, Damien's dad was there, sitting in his corner booth. She felt strange as she walked out onto the stage. All eyes were on her, men's mouths hung open as they drooled over her, watching her every move. It made her feel strange. She would have usually been excited on a night like this, so many people, but she wasn't. She didn't feel that stimulation and warmth. It was just so bland now. There was only one thing she wanted more than anything else now. The feel of warm fur against her skin. The feel of hot lips pressed against hers, the radiant warmth she felt, the sensation she received. This wasn't doing anything for her now. It just didn't compare to that warm spark she felt with Damien. And so, a repeat of last night. She turned around, and she headed back out the curtains quickly, ignoring the chorus of boos she received from the crowd.

'Hey hey hey, what's this about?' She wiped her eyes and turned towards the Hypno as he approached. 'You can't just walk out on them like that!'

'Danny I quit!' The Hypno was taken aback by that sudden outburst.

'What? Why?' He pleaded in a panic. Irene was his number one attraction.

'I'm in love.' She said weakly.

'Oh no…' The Hypno started in disbelief. 'Please don't tell me it's that Flareon kid…'

'It is that Flareon kid!' She shouted as she headed for the back door. 'I just can't do this anymore.' She slammed the door behind her, leaving a very worried Hypno standing all alone backstage.

'Dearest friends and beloved, we are gathered here today to mourn the loss of somebody very special to us. The loss of Natasha Briggs is surely a loss, to the world…' Damien wasn't listening to the Jynx as he spoke. He hung it head as he felt the world close off around him. Everybody he had loved was gone. His mother after the crash she was in, Irene after… that… he just couldn't trust her anymore. He had finally reached that stage where he realised how much of a dickhead his dad was. His dad sat beside him, twiddling his thumbs nervously with a hint of a tear in his eye. Damien however, did not cry. He had used up all of his tears last night, lying on his bed in his dad's house after the police returned him there. He was dry. He heard his dad stand up beside him as he headed up to the pedestal where the Jynx had sat.

'Well…' He began unsurely. 'I was married to Natasha for… twelve years.' He cleared his throat and straightened his tie nervously. 'What can I say about Natasha? Well…' He shook in fear as everybody stared at him. All the Jolteons Flareons, Vaporeons, Glaceons and Leafeons along with a couple of others watched him sadly. Damien realised his dad really wasn't a public speaker type. Despite how he felt about his dad, Damien couldn't sit by and watch this. He pulled himself from his seat and went to his dad's side as he shook, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

'C'mon dad.' He whispered. 'You can do it.' His dad felt something strange as Damien touched him, growing from the point where they made contact. It was warm, it was hot… it gave him energy.

'I never gave Natasha the respect she deserved.' His dad confessed. 'I got her pregnant at an early age, I was reluctant to even marry her to be honest. But why?' He asked the crowd. 'Why would I be so reluctant to marry such a charming, beautiful young woman with such wondrous glistening eyes and flowing silky hair and such a great personality? Because I was afraid, that's why.' He sniffed as he looked down at the podium, then continued. 'I didn't deserve Natasha.' He stated sincerely. 'I mean, she spent all her life trying to raise my son and work after she was removed from school because of what I did to her while all I did was send a bit of cash every month. And now, I can finally see what a great job she's done.' He grinned slightly as he tousled Damien's hair briefly. 'So what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry Natasha. I'm sorry I couldn't be the man you deserved.' He turned towards the coffin behind him and made a quick motion. 'Rest in peace.' There were a couple of unsure claps from the crowd as the two Flareons headed back to their seats.

'Good job dad.' Damien muttered to him. His job was done.

His job was done**. Do I really have any purpose?** Damien thought to himself as he stared at his ceiling, lying on his bed. He was a friendless loner, a weight on society in general. So many hated him. So few liked him. He was so lonely. His senses were weakening. His vision had deteriorated over the last hour, his skin had suddenly become less sensitive, sounds barely reached his ears. He was alone and empty. He was sad and hurt. He made up his mind, determined it would be the best course of action. He yanked the blanket off his bed and pulled off the sheet. He twisted it up into a long thin coil before tying a knot in the end, forming a loop. He heard something from down the hallway. His dad calling something out. He didn't hear it properly. He tied the other ends of the sheet to a strong light fixture as he stood on a chair. The loop at the bottom was at head height.

'Well this is it.' He told himself in a dream-like state. He wasn't entirely sure this was real. He could have been dreaming. Either way, he had nothing left. No friends, no love, a dickhead for a dad, enemies everywhere… He carefully slid his head through the loop, saying his last goodbyes in his head. 'Goodbye Irene.'

'Damien?' He could swear he heard Irene's voice in his head, and grinned to himself.

'I love you.'

'Damien no!' He gasped as Irene dashed into his room and jumped up onto his chair, tugging the noose away from his neck and hugging him tightly. 'What are you doing!'

'I was…' Damien couldn't respond. Things hit him everywhere like bricks. The world burst into colour, his vision cleared, he could smell things, hear things. His skin tingled and burnt with sensation at every point of contact with Irene.

'Oh I'm so sorry Damien!' She cried as she hugged him close to her, lifting him off the chair and returning to the ground. 'I'm so sorry for this!'

'I love you…' He whispered weakly as his senses returned. 'Please don't leave me…'

'No! never!' She assured him before moving in close and kissing him tenderly, her hand rubbing along his furry neck as his rubbed at her smooth skin

'I need you…' He whispered sadly as tears formed in his eyes. 'Without you I'm nothing… I can't feel… I can't see… I can't understand anything…'

'Your touch in a drug to me.' Irene whispered, quoting what he had told her a few days ago. 'Everything in my life is so dull, until I touch you. Your heat… your warmth…' Damien's dad watched the two from the doorway, confused, hurt, and entranced by the display of love he was witnessing. The kind of love he should have shown to Natasha while he still could. He closed the door silently with a satisfied smile, leaving the two in peace as he headed to his room to think. He suddenly had so much on his mind…

'Just tell me if you feel uncomfortable.' Irene said softly as her hand ran up and down Damien's bare chest as they lay next to each other on Damien's bed. Damien was wearing only his shorts with his shirt unbuttoned as Irene touched him.

'No… it's good…' He purred at every touch, ever wonderful sensation he felt as he cool skin slid along him. He returned the favour as his hand stroked and scratched under Irene's chin, giving her a warm feeling.

'Damien, I have something important to ask you.' She said suddenly as she rolled onto her side to face Damien, still petting and stroking him.

'Go ahead.' He said as his eyes remained shut as he continued to touch her skin gently.

'You love the feel of me, don't you?' Damien nodded. 'Well I love the feeling I get when you touch me.'

'Thank you.' Damien breathed huskily with a grin. Irene shuffled across towards Damien, catching one finger under his chin and tilting his head back as she kissed him passionately now, her cool soft tongue intruding in Damien's mouth, caressing his and leaving cool saliva throughout as she pulled away.

'Damien, would you like to have sex?'

Damien's hand froze as his body suddenly went numb. Irene's deep blue eyes were only inches from his face, boring into him.

'I-i…' He stammered in shock. He was completely taken aback and unsure of how to react.

'I would really like to.' She encouraged him as she continued to stroke him soothingly. 'Making love is the most intimate act two lovers can share with one another.'

'I'm just…' He started, 'I just…'

'It's okay if you don't want to. I won't pressure you.'

'I'm just not… sure…'

'Damien if this is about what happened between your parents it's fine.' She assured him. 'I'm on the pill. Nothing will go wrong.'

'I'm… just nervous.' He admitted. Hell yes, he wanted to, but he had heard what happened between some couples who made the jump too early. And this would be his first time… what if he didn't do it right?

'I can lead if you want, would you like that?' She asked soothingly, her eyes still only inches away from Damien's.

'I guess so…' He muttered sheepishly. Irene nodded and pulled herself to her feet off the bed, heading over to the door and locking it.

'Just tell me if I do something you don't like.' As she spun back around, she shrugged off her shirt, the one with the low "V' cut into it. Damien was fixated as it fell to the ground, leaving her standing in her miniskirt and bra. Her bust really had him gawking as she unstrapped the bra behind her back and let it fall to the ground. Dark blue with darker purple nipples, looking very mysterious. 'Good so far?' She asked with a smirk as she slipped her skirt and undies off in one movement. Damien just stared in awe as she slid towards him predatorily. She slid onto the bed and along over Damien as she lay on him, pressing herself into him. 'Doesn't that feel good?'

'Heeeell yeeeees…' He moaned as Irene's hand went back to stroking his stomach and he felt her soft breasts dragged across his bare stomach, rubbing against him and arousing even more pleasure and sensation than he had felt before as her hands went to his waist.

'You're sure you're comfortable with this?' Damien nodded eagerly. 'Alright then.' Her hands quickly pulled his shorts down as Damien kicked them off. He gasped as her hands slipped into his underwear, rubbing across his penis as it grew quickly. She tugged them down enthusiastically with a quick lick of her lips. 'Not bad kid.' All of a sudden she dropped onto him, kissing him passionately as her arms wrapped around him as their bodies rubbed across each other. She hooked her tail and legs around his as she pulled him up into her, rubbing his back and neck tenderly and moaning as he did the same to her. His chest was hot and furry and every nerve touching it felt as if it were bursting in into a flame of pleasure. Damien however, felt the opposite. At every point of contact a wave of energy washed over him, so loving, affectionate. It was like he was underwater as the current swirled around him, massaging him. He gasped for air as Irene finally pulled away from him, a trail of saliva spanning the gap between them. 'Are you ready take this further?' She crooned as she touched his ear gently and scratched his chin. He nodded as his eyes shut, anticipating what was to come. 'Just relax then…' He gasped as he felt her hand wrap around his shaft gently, pleasure exploding through him as he moaned. 'Here we go then.'

Damien grunted as he felt something velvety press against his cock, it was soft and wet and it felt incredible. Irene experienced the same thing as she gasped. Her sensitive lips increased the hot feeling she experienced tenfold as she slowly pressed her vagina onto Damien's cock, parting her lips as it penetrated her slowly.

'Yeeeeee_eeeeeeesss…_' Damien moaned loudly as Irene fully penetrated herself on him, falling forwards onto him as he body convulsed and she went weak.

'Go ahead…' She whispered into his ear with a naughty grin. Her senses flared up as she felt his hands run down her back, down to her hips as he drew out, then thrust back in. The two immediately orgasmed right then and there, experiencing a pleasure overload as they pulled each other into a feral kiss, grabbing and rubbing each other wildly as they convulsed, their bodies trembling and shaking as an enormous wave of pleasure rolled over them both, utterly consuming them in their passionate, fiery kiss. Irene's soft velvety pussy contracted onto Damien as their fluids spilled out onto his bed, pooling messily on the mattress.

'Oh yes…' Damien muttered as the two's lips unlocked. 'That was the best thing… I have ever felt…' He looked up at Irene with a grin, then moaned with her as she lifted herself up and down as she milked him for everything she could get with her tightened lips as she played with a nipple. 'Can i… just-'

'Go ahead.' She smiled warmly as Damien reached one hand up to her, taking her other nipple gently between two fingers and rolling it as she gasped. Her nipples were almost as sensitive as her vagina, and further waves of hot, steamy pleasure rolled through her with every movement of Damien's fingers. It was the best feeling, and she realised at that moment what would come of this. Nothing else would ever compare. After a taste of heaven, the real world just wouldn't do. She couldn't leave him, she would just need the feel of his furry skin on her own cool hide. She feel forwards again onto his body, pressing every part of her body she could into his to get that feeling through her. Her hand slid between her legs and gently took Damien's cock, running a finger along it as he withdrew. 'We might need some medication for that.' She whispered to him dreamily as she lay on him, his head tucked into her neck. 'We can't have you going off so soon like that every time we do this.'

'Sex is awesome.' Damien muttered blissfully with a grin.

'That wasn't sex Damien…' She purred into his ear. 'That was making love. Love… and I love you.'

'I love you too Irene…'


End file.
